Tents provide temporary shelter to campers and wilderness explorers. However, tents tend to become hot when exposed to the sun during the day and to trap moist air at night. Consequently, the campers' comfort and enjoyment often depends on the quality of the ventilation system employed in the tent structure.
Conventional tents structures are ventilated by screened windows located 18 to 24 inches above the tent floor. Since the campers sleeping in the tent typically lie on or near the tent floor, providing airflow at 18 inches above floor level is not effective in circulating air near the campers and keeping them cool.
One conventional solution to the ventilation problem is to add ground floor vents to the tent. However, the ground vents introduce a different problem, which is a lack of protection from rain and ground water entering the tent through the ground floor vent. Another conventional solution is to provide a vent at or near the top of the tent. While this may allow hot air to exit the tent, it does not provide a structure for cool air to enter the tent and it does not provide for air circulation near the campers at night.